Nanaka's Spell
by Missfortune
Summary: *Shonen Ai, Shoujo Ai* Nanaka casts a spell on Aburatsubo.


Nanaka's Spell

Nanaka's Spell   
By: Missfortune   
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned. They are the property of someone much more powerful than I.   
Warnings: This story contains Shonen Ai and Shoujo Ai, as in Boys' Love (for each other) and Girls' Love (for each other). If you don't like it, then go pull a rabbit out of your hat.   
Notes: I had too! Aburatsubo is one of the best bishonen ever! And he's already ripe for the yaoi!   
Magic User's Club (Maho Tsukai Tai!)   
FYI: Sempai means upper classmen. 

~~~}@ * * * @{~~~ 

"Kiyana Ataru Shio Miyatsu, Falar Gita Toranksu Gohan!" 

Magic swirled around the wand and moved down to encircle a photograph that was placed in the middle of a pentagram. The photograph was of a young man with delicate features and long maroon hair. It floated up into the air and began to sparkle with magic. The spell caster stopped chanting and laughed with glee. The spell had worked. Now Sae was free to have Takeo and Sae would be happy. Maybe that magic stuff wasn't so bad after all. 

~~~}@ * * * @{~~~ 

"Hey Aburatsubo," Takeo greeted the Magic club vice president. 

"Oh hi Takeo," Aburatsubo replied distantly. 

"Is something wrong?" Takeo asked looking closer at the other boy. Something was off. Something just didn't feel right. 

"Oh, I'm fine." Aburatsubo said waving off his concern. 

"Okay, if you say so. But if you need to talk feel free to come to me." Takeo offered. 

"Yeah, sure." Aburatsubo nodded and walked off. 

"Well that was weird." Takeo said to himself. 

"What was weird Sempai?" 

"Oh, Sawanogouchi! Good morning." 

"Good morning. What was weird?" Sae Sawanogouchi asked her club president. 

"Aburatsubo. He just doesn't seem like his old self today." Takeo explained. 

"Oh! I hope he's not sick. Maybe I'll make him some soup. Do you think that will make him better Takeo?" Sae asked. 

"I don't know Sawanogouchi but I have a bad feeling about this." 

~~~}@ * * * @{~~~ 

By third period Takeo was going mad. Aburatsubo had ignored him all day. So far he hadn't even looked at him let alone touched him, petted him, kissed him or any other of his usual antics. Instead he was fawning over Sawanogouchi's friend, Nanaka. He knew that he should be relieved that the other boy wasn't torturing him. Strangely he felt a surge of jealousy every time he looked over and saw Aburatsubo sending flirty looks in Nanaka's direction. It took all his will power not to go over and yell at them. He waited until lunch to corner Aburatsubo in private. As all the other students took their lunches outside Takeo asked Aburatsubo for a minute. 

"Yes?" Aburatsubo asked. 

"Not here, let's go to the club room." Takeo said. 

Aburatsubo shrugged and followed Takeo to the clubroom. 

"Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Aburatsubo asked looking around bored. 

Takeo seemed miffed. Usually when they were alone Aburatsubo was all over him. Even when they weren't alone Aburatsubo was all over him! But now Aburatsubo was totally indifferent. 

"Aburatsubo, why are you acting so strange today? You have barely looked at me and you're practically drooling over Nanaka." Takeo said. 

"So what's it to you? I happen to like Nanaka! Do you think there's something wrong with Nanaka? Because if you do you'd better say it now so I can hurt you!" Aburatsubo said advancing dangerously. 

"What? I never said I didn't like Nanaka! She's a nice girl I was just wondering about your sudden change of heart that's all!" Takeo said backing away from the vice president. 

"Oh, okay, well if that's all I'm going to go find Nanaka now." Aburatsubo smiled sweetly and then walked from the room. 

Takeo slumped into a chair. There was definitely something wrong. Something had happened to Aburatsubo. 

"Sempai?" 

Takeo looked up to see Sae standing in the doorway. 

"Yes Sawanogouchi?" 

"What's wrong?" Sae asked coming in and sitting down. "Is it Aburatsubo?" 

"Yes. Have you noticed that all of a sudden he is obsessed with your friend Nanaka?" Takeo asked. 

"Yes. He seems to like her. I know she likes him. Is that bad?" Sae asked curiously. 

"No, no. It's not bad it's just strange. Usually Aburatsubo is all over me." Takeo explained. 

"And you're jealous." Sae said. 

"No! No I'm not jealous!" Takeo denied jumping up and waving his hands wildly. 

"Then why are you so upset?" Sae asked. 

Takeo slumped in the chair once more. "I don't know Sawanogouchi. We've just always had this strange relationship going and now suddenly it's gone. It's like I don't know him anymore." 

"So go after him," Sae urged. 

"But, we're not...I'm. What are you talking about?" Takeo demanded looking at the girl as if she'd grown horns. 

Sae smiled sweetly. "Takeo-kun it's okay. You should not be ashamed and hide. If you are afraid of loosing him, go after him. Fight for him. Don't let Aburatsubo slip through your fingers." Sae insisted. 

"But, I, Sawanogouchi..." Takeo stuttered at a loss for words. 

"Lunch is nearly over! Go now or I'll put a spell on you!" Sae laughed. 

"What did you say?" Takeo asked sitting up swiftly. 

"Lunch is nearly over?" Sae blinked. 

"No after that." Takeo waved his finger in the air. 

"I'll put a spell on you." 

"That's it! Somebody must have put a spell on him!" Takeo announced. 

"Really? Do you think so?" Sae asked. 

"It has to be," Takeo insisted. 

"But who would do that?" Sae asked. 

"Maybe it was Akane, she uses her magic carelessly." Takeo shrugged. 

"But why would she do that? There's no reason!" 

"I don't know but it *has* to be magic!" Takeo said desperately. 

Sae nodded. Poor Takeo. "Well then maybe we should take our wands and go find Aburatsubo." Sae suggested. 

"Great idea! Let's go!" Takeo cried shoving a wand at Sae and dragging her out the door. 

They found Aburatsubo and Nanaka outside under a tree. Aburatsubo was feeding Nanaka grapes one at a time. A small crowd of curious whispering students had gathered around them. They all knew that Aburatsubo was in love with Takeo so why was he fawning over Nanaka? Perhaps it was a plan to make Takeo jealous? Maybe the bell made him do it. Many rumors were being passed through the crowd as Takeo and Sae fought their way through. 

"Nanaka!" Sae called. 

Nanaka looked up and smiled. Then she saw the frown on Sae's face. "Sae, what's wrong?" Nanaka asked concerned. 

"Nanaka, somebody had put a spell on Aburatsubo!" Sae said. 

Nanaka's face paled. "Really?" she asked. 

"Yes, we have to find a way to take it off!" 

"There is no spell on me!" Aburatsubo said looking up. 

"He says there's not a spell on him," Nanaka repeated. 

"Cause he can't tell. Come on Nanaka, help us get rid of the spell." Sae insisted. 

"But there is no spell." Nanaka replied. 

"Nanaka!" 

"What?" 

"Why are you being this way?" Sae asked looking worried. 

"I'm not being any way. I'm always like this. You're just being silly Sae there is no spell on Aburatsubo, isn't that right Aya-kun?" 

"That's right," Aburatsubo nodded. 

Sae's bottom lip trembled. "Nanaka." she whispered as tears began to roll down her cheeks. 

"Sawanogouchi?" Takeo looked over at Sae. "Sawanogouchi are you okay?" 

Sae shook her head and turned away. Why was Nanaka being so mean? Her best friend didn't like her anymore. It must be because she was such a clumsy flake. What would she do without Nanaka? Takeo was a great mentor but he couldn't be what Nanaka was. Akane was too wrapped up with other things and Aburatsubo, when he was himself, was worried that Sae was too close to Takeo. Nobody could be Nanaka, but right now, Nanaka wasn't being herself either. Choking back a sob Sae pushed her way back through the crowd and ran off. 

"Sawanogouchi! Wait!" 

"Sae!" 

~~~}@ * * * @{~~~ 

Nanaka found Sae in the bathroom crying. She didn't understand why Sae had run off. She should be happy that she was free to pursue Takeo. "Sae? What's wrong Sae?" Nanaka asked sitting next to her friend. 

"I have no friends," Sae cried. 

"That's not true. I'm your friend." Nanaka corrected her. 

"But you were being mean." 

"No I wasn't." 

"Yes you were. You said I was silly." Sae insisted. 

"That's cause you just can't be happy for me and Aburatsubo." Nanaka said forcefully. 

Sae looked up. "But he's under a spell!" 

"He is *not*!" Nanaka growled. 

"But-" 

"No buts! Aburatsubo likes me. Be happy for us. Go after Takakura-san," Nanaka said waving her hands in the air. 

"But...I don't want to go after Takakura-kun." Sae said softly. 

"You..you don't?" Nanaka asked surprised. 

"No. He is my mentor. I want to be just like him, but he is for Aburatsubo. They belong together." Sae explained. 

"But they're both guys! How can you say that?" Nanaka demanded. 

"Because they love each other! Can't you see that Nanaka? Why does it matter? Why do you care?" Sae burst out. 

"Sae...I just wanted to make you happy," Nanaka whispered. 

"What?" 

"I was trying to make you happy," Nanaka repeated louder. 

"What are you talking about Nanaka?" Sae asked confused. 

"I put the spell on Aburatsubo!" Nanaka yelled. 

Sae sat back stunned. "You what...why? Why did you do that Nanaka?" 

"Because I wanted you to be happy!" 

"Why would I be happy if you cast a spell on Aburatsubo?" Sae asked even more confused. 

"Cause then you could have Takeo and you would be happy." Nanaka explained. 

"But that wouldn't make me happy! Takeo is sad and that makes me sad." 

"But-" 

"You have to take the spell off Nanaka!" 

"Sae..." 

"You have to Nanaka, I won't be happy till you do. That's what you want right? For me to be happy?" Sae asked looking at her friend with wide pleading eyes. 

"Yes! Yes I want you to be happy!" Nanaka exclaimed. 

"Then take the spell off. For me." 

~~~}@ * * * @{~~~ 

Aburatsubo blinked. His eyes were fuzzy. Somebody was holding him in their lap. He blinked again and saw a blurry face above him. On the third blink he could make out Takeo. Smiling at his fortune he leaned towards the beloved features and kissed him. To his surprise Takeo didn't pull back and run. Instead Takeo kissed him back and Aburatsubo nearly swooned. 

"Takeo!" Aburatsubo panted breathlessly as Takeo released his lips. 

"Yes?" Takeo asked as he cradled Aburatsubo in his arms. 

"Y-you kissed me." Aburatsubo whispered. 

"Yes." Takeo nodded. 

"B-but Sawanogouchi. I thought..." Aburatsubo stuttered. 

"She is my friend. I am her teacher." 

"Takeo-kun?" 

"Yes Ayanojyo?" 

"Why now?" 

"Because I got a little help." 

"Help from who?" 

"You talk to much." Takeo said leaning in and kissing Aburatsubo again. 

~~~}@ * * * @{~~~ 

Outside the magic club door Sae and Nanaka giggled. 

"Thank you for doing that Nanaka." Sae smiled. 

"For you I will do anything." Nanaka said looking over at her friend. 

"I know," Sae murmured as she leaned close and brushed a kiss on Nanaka's lips. "I know." 

The End 

~~~}@ * * * @{~~~ 

There now, that wasn't too painful was it? I think it was pretty good for my first try. Comments and criticism are most definitely welcome. 


End file.
